Broken Asylum
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Harley Quinn, second in command of Joker, criminal of Gotham... And Anti Hero. When the crazy Criminal crosses paths with a Anti Hero and Mercenary leader named Fright Night, things are bound to change. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Follows all games. One chapter a week on Every other Tuesday. This chapter on Thursday is 800 Words. On hold after this chapter.
1. Rooftop Reunitement

**Sup guys lightning knight wolf here back for another story. This one about Batman. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own Batman; DC and a few others do.**

 **(Downtown Gotham, 2 weeks before Arkham Asylum.)**

The thugs belonged to Penguin, he had sent over a few dozens of them to raid one of Two Face's hideouts.

That had been before the ambush and the fact that both sides were losing troops to an unknown force.

"Where the hell is that fire coming from, this is bull-…"

That had come from one of Two Face's thugs before a bullet from a sniper killed him.

These snipers seemed to materialize out of thin air as a dozen soldiers clad in black and blue armor seemed to come from the shadows like the bat they feared so much.

"Eliminate, non-lethal on the less dangerous members, kill the ones who are too dangerous."

One of the soldiers ordered, sweeping his assault rifle around before shooting a Penguin Thug in the chest, allowing the man to fall to the ground as 4 snipers above reloaded.

Above them, a figure in an armored suit that didn't look out of place in the city watched.

He was named Ethen James, AKA, Fright Night, his suit resembled a nightmarish monster with claw tipped hands, a helmet that had razor-sharp points on the back, and a suit that looked like it was part military and part high tech warrior.

He was the leader of the soldiers, which were only 1 squad in an entire military faction called the Nightmare Legion.

"Sir, all targets down…. We're pulling out before Batman shows up…. See you back at base…"

The Lieutenant who was in charge of the soldiers below muttered before an APC pulled up and allowed the squad of Nightmare soldiers to pile in.

"Nightlight has been busy, hasn't he?"

Fright Night turned and pulled one of his custom Desert Eagle Handguns and pointed it behind him.

He lowered it when he realized who had addressed him, the girl looked like a court jester mixed with a nurse.

It was none other than Harleen Quinzel, AKA Harley Quinn, the Joker's Second in Command, his main enforcer… And a backstabber who secretly despised his guts.

"Harley… How you been over the years? Seems like years since Christmas Eves…."

Fright Night muttered, most people would be scared of Harley, she was as crazy as the Joker, though to Fright Night, it meant little at all, Harley was still Harley and she wouldn't be a threat to him unless she attacked him.

"Mr. J… Joker, he's planning to take over the asylum, he's got most of his boys from Blackgate being shipped in…"

Harley muttered, Fright Night turned to face her, Harley only talked without her usual tone of voice if she was being serious about something.

"Why come to me then? You could have told… No, I guess its for the best, Harls…"

Fright Night muttered, Batman wouldn't have trusted Harley and still didn't trust him to a degree, he still remembered their fight near Christmas eve that had led to him having a broken arm and a wounded leg.

"I'm going to gather as many boys as I can, throw my own party and let that good for nothing freeloader feel the pain of a bat up the as-… Sorry, that isn't very lady like…"

Harley joked, Fright Night raised one of his armored eyebrows at this, Harley had a few dozen thugs under her command, but never the amount of say, Two Face or Penguin.

"I get the boys ready on my end…. Don't let Joker get onto you…. You know how dangerous the clown can be …."

Fright Night stated, if Joker was trying to take over the Asylum, then there was something more at work…. The Clown Prince of Crime never was straightforward with anything he did.

"I will, Nightlight, chao…"

Harley said before backflipping away, Fright Night watched her go before diving off the building and backflipping off a close wall to the ground.

"Looks like I have troops to get ready… Great, and Batman is going to ask about the gang fight…."

Fright Night muttered before activating his beacon, he leapt towards a building and used the built-in claws in his suit to claw into the armor to climb towards the building.

He'd deal with Batman after he organized his forces.

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know this first chapter isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. As for Harley and Fright Night and their history… And Harley hating Joker? I will explain on it more next chapter but it goes back to Arkham Origins. Next chapter will be next, next Tuesday and will show the beginning of the Siege of Arkham Asylum, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The Madhouse

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Asylum. Enjoy the 1800- word chapter. I don't own Batman; DC and a few others do.**

 **(Arkham Asylum, 10 minutes before riot.)**

The 8 APCs of the Nightmare Legion roared the gate of Arkham Asylum, Fright Night was already inside, 40 mercenaries swarmed out from the APCs.

"You know this is too easy, right? He would never allow himself to get captured like this… That's why I brought in more mercs… And they have reinforcements coming in behind them…."

Fright Night muttered, he walked alongside Batman, they were both behind the gurney that held Joker. The military leader and anti-hero looked at the villain.

"I have 6 more APCs coming… And more reinforcements standing by…. Are you sure bringing him back is a good idea?"

He asked, Batman turned to face him, 4 of Fright Night's soldiers followed behind them, assault rifles at the ready, more were showing up the more time that Joker took to be taken to the heart of the facility.

"No, but I'm here if he tries anything…. He's not going anywhere…."

Batman muttered, Fright Night took one look at Joker, he hadn't been around as long as the man, nor did he know him as well as Batman did.

But one thing he was good at was reading faces, Joker was smiling even more then he usually did, as if there was a sick joke only he knew about that was going on.

"You ever think he wants you to be here…. Or that he wants you to take him here? He gave up the minute you went after him… I don't like it…. Someone get a rifle on him, help our boys in blue."

Fright Night ordered, waving 2 of his mercs forward as Joker laughed demonically.

 **(Security Control.)**

Harley looked over the Baseball Bat she held, it was covered in her custom design of red and black, the machine gun a MK 46 she thought, had the same color.

"Alright, bozos, I'm only going to say this once… I know that you don't get paid a lot yet… So, I'll be sweet, kay?"

Harley said to the 5 dozen thugs who wore red and black jackets, they also had face paint that made them resemble clowns, though they'd be the ONLY gang to have that following tonight.

"So, bet your all wondering what you're doing here, dressed up like me and all that, huh?"

Harley asked, she looked at her own ensemble, she had ditched the nurse look that she gagged at, she had a neck ring with a metal choker, leather straps on her arms, white sleeves and a collar which made up part of a quilted corset which was leather and red and black, she had more straps around her stomach with studs on them. She also had a skirt which was black and white on the bottom, she had lacy arm bands, she had black and red tights, black and red high heeled boots… She liked the color.

And she wore red in the ends of her ponytails.

"Yeah, what's the deal, Quinn?"

One of the thugs asked, Joker had paid them to help him, and they had a chance to kill Batman, like hell he was going to listen to Harley.

She smiled sweetly, seemingly understanding the situation.

Then she hit him with her bat, hard, he rolled on the ground, it hurt a lot.

"Never step out of line or I'll have to stop being nice, ok?"

Harley asked, using her other hand to lift the thug's face from the dirt, he nodded and she smiled, dropping him to the dirt.

"Ok, your smart meatheads…. Maybe not your buddy, but your smart…. I picked you because you hate Joker…. And because you want to follow me…. Mr. J…"

Harley said, she spat on the ground, that damn clown ruined her life…. She'd make sure he laughed in pain before she took him out.

"That damned jester… Anyhoo, you joined me… You all work for me, we're going to be helping my dear Mr. KN…. But first, we wipe out Joker's little pep squad, if you're in…. You can brag about ruining Joker's life, and ill pay you…. If not…."

Harley said before grinning as they heard laughs and turned to see two hyenas, giggling and snapping at them.

"My poor babies are hungry for food…. Ok?"

Harley said with an insane smile on her face as the thugs turned, thought of their options and then started nodding.

"Ok, boss, whatever you say… What do we do first?"

One of the Brutes in her new gang asked, Harley grinned, first….

 **(With Fright Night and Batman.)**

Fright Night held a handgun to Joker's face, the elevator had shut down for a second, and Joker had laughed.

"What… Don't you trust me?"

Joker said, Fright Night looked at Batman, gesturing to Batman with the gun.

"See what I mean? He's got hundreds of his goons here, and he's very peppy for someone who's in lockup…. I know there's a punchline here…. And YOU know it to…."

Fright asked, pointing the gun at the deranged jester who laughed.

"Ah, ah, ah… That would be spoiling the surprise, Night Light! Bats, you really should keep an eye on him!"

Joker muttered, Fright backed off and turned to Batman as his two soldiers held their rifles to his face.

"I'm glad I brought so men troops…. Lieutenant, get your men down to the main courtyard, that's where you're going to be needed the most…"

Fright Night ordered one of his lieutenants, he didn't need to worry about Harley, and from the manifest, Two Face, and most of the other villains were absent.

That left only Joker, Poison Ivy, Joker's thugs and a handful of other super villains.

It would be tough, but manageable, a good hero and a good commander studied their enemy.

"Roger that, sir, I'll bring 8 squads down there and reinforce the guard stations around the island… You want any squads covering the more…. Dangerous parts of the island?"

Fright Night heard as the elevator stopped and the mercs, Fright Night, security and Batman stepped off the elevator and into the security tunnel.

Fright Night noted the talk Joker had with a guard as they stepped into the tunnel.

"Hold up, multiple prohibited items!"

One of the guards said, Fright Night grunted in annoyance, he had weapons, they were lethal, yes…. So, did his soldiers, he didn't see much of a problem.

"Run it again, I want Joker searched!"

One of the guards barked, Fright Night sighed and turned to Batman.

"This is ridiculous…"

Fright Night mutter before he heard Joker speak up.

"You know, I preferred the good old cavity search, much more personal."

Joker laughed out, Fright Night turned to Batman at this.

"Couldn't even knock him out, could you?"

Fright Night asked as Batman was silent before they passed out of the tunnel.

 **(With Harley.)**

Harley had no beef with the guards of Arkham Asylum, they weren't her enemy, not unless they got in her path.

Her men maybe, she was no idiot to think her thugs weren't ready for a war, but she reminded them with her baseball bat that Joker and any rival crime lords on the island were their target.

"C'mon, why can't we just go in, take out the trash and kill the clown?"

One of her thugs said before one of her brutes knocked the man upside the head.

"Perhaps your forgetting every guard in Arkham is on alert since the court jester got into the prison…. Even if we fought our way to him, we couldn't fight the security of this place and the bat at the same time… So, we wait till the boss lady tells us to go in…"

One of the Brutes said as the thug rubbed his head and held his assault rifle.

"Ok, you didn't have to hit me in the damn head, it was just a suggestion!"

Harley heard and she leveled her weapon at the thug in question, she would be lucky if her gang survived the knight with how stupid her thugs made themselves out to be.

"Just shut up, boss, so we wait till something happens, then we move in, and butcher all of Joker's crew, right?"

The Brute asked Harley, holding his knives as Harley relaxed on the rock.

"Yep, that's the plan… If we get some good luck, then we get to sweep in, send Joker to the other side for good, then we leave and wave bye, bye on our way out…. But we aren't here to kill Batman, we don't have the numbers or firepower to play with Joker…. Getting some more manpower is secondary… Ok?"

Harley asked, she could be ditzy, and she could be crazy, but she also knew better then to push her luck.

She had a third reason for coming to Arkham, but that wouldn't matter for the moment.

Speaking of which, she wondered how it was going for him.

 **(With Fright Night and Batman.)**

Fright Night didn't know Joker, aside from that, he also didn't know the commissioner, he and his troops fought crime around the world, he had only come to regard Gotham as his home after the faithful Christmas where he had met the Dark Knight.

"Fright Night, right?"

Fright Night heard from Gordon, he turned to face the police Commissioner and held out his hand, nodding.

"Yes, I've heard of you… Gordon, right?"

Fright Night asked, he got a communication from his troops and held up his hand.

"Sorry, I have to take this… Lieutenant, what's new? I'm in the transfer loop…. Joker is coming your way, get ready."

Fright Night reported, he heard one of his lieutenants a minute later.

"We just got reports of small riots going on, I think Joker's up to something… Wayne Systems are being overwritten…. Sir, its going to be a warzone over here soon."

Fright Night heard, he was about to issue commands before he heard the sounds of struggling.

He ran over to the window to see Joker fall before strangling one of the guards and then kicking the other one over.

"Joker's loose, alert the warden!"

Batman yelled as he turned to Fright Night who punched the bulletproof glass at the same time Batman did.

"Lieutenant, all reinforcements to the island, Joker's on the loose!"

Fright Night hissed before rearing his fist back for another punch.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter took a while to make, I was originally going to make it 5000 words, but then it would feel like I'm rushing things. As for Harley getting her own gang and hating Joker? That will change things, plus will be explained next chapter. Next chapter will be on Wednesday and will show Fright Night and Batman fighting Joker's army. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Arkham Assault

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Asylum. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own Batman; DC and a few others do.**

 **(Arkham Asylum, 2 minutes into riot.)**

Fright Night dodged out fo the war of a thug before pivoting on his feet and roundhouse kicking the thug into the electronic gate, shorting the thug out.

Batman went to punch the last two thugs before the Nightmare soldiers shot the two thugs with shock rounds.

"Ok… I'm going to rip you in half in a second…."

Fright Night muttered as he pointed at Joker, the clown laughed in amusement at this.

"Geez, Bats, you really should show Frighty some manners…. He really needs to learn how to behave…"

Joker stated, Fright Night crossed his arms before Joker pressed a button.

"Oh… What does this button do…?"

Joker muttered and giggled with glee as another group of his thugs ran out to deal with Batman and Fright Night, Fright Night growled in frustration and fired one of his pistols at the bulletproof glass.

"Oh, temper temper!"

Joker joked as Fright Night tossed one of the thugs aside as Batman knocked another out with a single punch, Fright Night ducked under a punch before breaking the wrist of one of the thugs.

"Ok… Now I'm just getting annoyed…"

Fright Night growled out, backhanding the last thug in the face, injuring his nose before he slammed him to the ground.

Fright Night then drew his Desert Eagle pistols and fired them one after the other as Joker fled the control booth laughing.

"See you guys soon, it's going to be a blast!"

Joker laughed out in amusement, Fright Night lowered his guns and turned to Batman.

"This is going to be ridiculous… We don't even know how much of the Asylum Joker has control over…"

Fright Night said before all of the TVs around him lit up at the same time.

Joker's laughing face lit up all of the monitors around them.

 **(With Harley.)**

Harley and her thugs waited out of sight, Harley had given orders for her thugs to kill any of Joker's thugs they found.

So far, they watched dozens of guards move in to deal with the breakout that was brewing up.

"Man, that's like the 90th guard that's passed through this place…. That must mean Joker has started his breakout attempt…"

One of Harley's thugs put in, Harley looked at her nails, she didn't want to kill any of the Asylum Guards, she planned to kill Joker… But killing innocent people like this wasn't her style, it wouldn't show people that she was a fearsome crime lady, it would show them she was a cold-blooded killer.

"Keep waiting, just a little longer, more of Joker's thugs are going to come this way… We strike when they come in…. We strike now, we're going to have dozens of thugs to deal with at the moment."

Harley explained, she knew the asylum like the back of her hand, she also had kept a record of how many guards were in the military like asylum.

"Then we start killing Joker's boys and then go hunt him down?"

Another of Harley's thugs asked, Harley looked at her machine gun and nodded, she would mow down all of Joker's men she could find, that would show the other criminals in the city.

"Yep… And then you find Joker, and put a bullet in his face… The man in this gang who does that will get a nice bonus… It will be fun… But we aren't fighting Batman or Fright Night… I know we don't have the manpower to deal with them…. And by that time, it will be too late to do anything…"

Harley explained, sirens started to blare, more of Joker's men were starting to arrive.

"Ok, game time, boys…. Let's go…. Like I said, only Joker's boys get the business end of your guns… Ok?"

Harley asked her thugs around her. They nodded in amusement, waiting for a chance to strike.

"Ready or Not, Frighty… Here I come…"

Harley purred as she readied her machine gun, they walked through the shadows and into the asylum through a passage Harley pointed out for them.

 **(With Fright Night and Batman.)**

"So… You know this is a trap, right? This is a trap we are headed into and we didn't pack for this… He wants us here for something…"

Fright Night asked Batman before he stopped to jump kick a thug which tried to get in his way.

"I know…"

Batman stated, Fright Night looked at the knocked-out thugs, he and Batman had passed murdered guards, he crossed his arms.

"This isn't a simple breakout attempt…. Joker hasn't just been planning something this big…. I say we split up, the more ground we cover…"

Fright Night stated as he turned to Batman, who was already running off, Fright Night rolled his eyes and gave an order to his men to lock down the Asylum to stop Joker.

Little did he know how dangerous tonight would be.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter down! Yes, I know this chapter is short compared to last chapter, I didn't want to do too much in one chapter… As for Harley? She will be affecting Asylum a lot more then you think. Next chapter will be in two weeks or so and will show Harley and her men aiding Fright Night. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Trapped inside with them

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Asylum. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own Batman; DC and a few others do.**

 **(Arkham Asylum, 10 minutes into riot.)**

Fright Knight made it a point not to kill people unless he had no other choice, his fight with Batman had shown him the error of his ways.

That being said, that did nothing to limit him shooting his enemies as the 2 thugs who he ran into found out.

"Damn dirtbags… Batman, there's dozens of thugs where I am, Joker is cracking down on the parts of the Asylum, how is it on your end?"

Fright asked before he heard gunfire, he matched it to a MK46 machine gun.

He turned to see 6 armed thugs fall to the ground as someone stepped over it.

"And that, is what I meant by killing any of Joker's crew that we find, got it?"

Fright Knight heard before Harley Quinn stepped through the doorway.

She and Fright Knight faced each other as a dozen of Harley's thugs came around the corner with her.

"Harley… The hell are you doing here?"

Fright Knight asked before a squad of his soldiers showed up, leaving both leaders at a standoff.

 **(With Batman.)**

Bruce looked over Zsasz, if Fright Knight was here, the man would be dead, Bruce knew that.

Nate hated killers out of all criminals…. Ok, some more then others but people who took lives threatened his moral code way easier then it did with Bruce.

"Batman, got a problem here, how is it on your end?"

Fright Knight asked, Bruce heard the sounds of running on the other end, probably Fright Knight had run into more thugs then he could handle on his own.

"What is it, Fright Knight? I'm watching over Zsasz right now."

Batman said before Fright Knight rounded the corner and walked into the room.

"Harley is here, I ran into her and she looks like she has an army of thugs with her."

Fright Knight explained, Bruce wanted to speak up before the electronic gate closed behind them.

"Uh…. Security get the gate back online?"

Fright Knight asked, Bruce was once again going to explain before the TVs around the duo lit up.

 **(With Harley.)**

Fright Knight and his men had retreated, Harley frowned at this but it wasn't her fault, one of her idiot thugs had pointed his rifle at him and in the chaos of subduing the man, he and his men had escaped back inside and sealed the way out.

"Great, now my Knighty is inside and it's because you had to get all trigger happy!"

Harley hissed before smacking the thug with her weapon, she sighed, they still had to kill Joker, she looked at the two injured thugs at her feet.

She grinned and leaned down close to them.

"You boys know where Joker is, right?"

Harley asked as the two thugs looked at the terrifying smile on the crime lord loomed over them.

They screamed as Harley giggled and got her baseball bat.

 **(With Batman and Fright Knight.)**

Fright Knight knew just about every last villain in Gotham, he had grown up here and he knew them all.

That being said, he had no idea who the two girls on the screen were… But it seemed Batman did.

"DeeDee twins…."

Batman said, Fright Knight looked at his friend and partner in shock after this.

"You mean Joker's little Harley Quinn knockoffs? If they're here then…."

Batman heard before the screen changed to Joker.

"That Woof, Ghoul and Chucko are here as well, yes, they just couldn't stay away from the party!"

Joker said before Fright Knight turned to Batman.

"We need to go, I didn't think Joker brought his entire army here, but we need to go."

Nate said before Bruce nodded and ripped a panel off before trying to squeeze through it as Fright Knight groaned and crouched down.

"I hate doing this…."

He grunted before vanishing into the wall with Batman.

 **(With Harley and her gang)**

Harley didn't take pride in killing, she disliked Joker and hated his men for what they did… But she took no pride in killing unless she was forced too.

That being said, she didn't mind the warpath of injured or worse thugs behind her as she and her men made sure to leave

A trial of destruction, the guards would handle the rest.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter down! I might put this story on hold soon due to lack of ideas… But I don't know yet. As for this chapter? Yes, the Jokerz from Batman Beyond will be in the story and all that…. I also wish to point out the updates will be infrequent and I will say when next chapter is soon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Battle Plans

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Asylum. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own Batman; DC and a few others do.**

 **(Arkham Asylum, 30 minutes into riot.)**

"I'm really starting to hate this… All of this I mean…."

Fright Night muttered in annoyance as he returned fire on a group of thugs which were firing on him with assault rifles.

"Commander, we're dealing with Joker and his army, his thugs are locking down the island piece by piece…. Harley Quinn and her army of thugs also vanished…"

Fright heard as he turned and shot one of the thugs in the arm, he shot the rifle out of another thug's hand before he was forced to reload.

"Just help Batman where you can, captain…. Joker might be insane but he's also a genius…. Don't let your guard down around him…. And send whatever we can from Gotham… I expected Joker to break out… Just not with an entire army…. Be right back…."

Fright Night muttered as he turned and shot another thug in the leg as the other two thugs turned to shoot him before Fright threw a smoke grenade at their feet before shooting them in the legs as they groaned in pain.

"Oh, you son of a bi-…."

One of the thugs yelled before Fright kicked him in the head, knocking him out as the soldiers of his army came up to him.

"Make sure they have their wounds treated…. Where is Batman, sergeant?"

Fright asked as he looked around, the entire asylum was beginning to look like a war zone, he cracked his neck as the helicopters began to pour in.

"He's pursuing Joker deeper into the prison, we lost him when he took down a group of armed goons… I guess we have to deal with the rest of Joker's army…."

One of the mercs stated as Fright nodded and cocked his pistol before putting it away into a holster as he sighed.

"Joker wants Batman to chase him…. We don't know what Joker has and he has his lieutenants locking up the entire asylum and turning it into his own mad house…."

Fright Night said as he turned to the rest of the soldiers to give orders.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do… We still have guards around here… What we are going to do is team up with the guards and take back the rest of the prison…. Inch by inch… I want any information on Joker and his lieutenants that we can find…. From there, we can take down Joker and stop whatever he's going to try and unleash on the city… We go from there…"

Fright stated when he walked away, one of his soldiers spoke up, causing him to turn to face the soldier.

"What about Harley Quinn? She and her thugs are killing Joker and her entire army is engaged against Joker's army…."

One of the soldiers stated as Fright sighed and turned to look at the sky, he was annoyed by the fact that this entire mission was going so sideways at the moment.

"Leave Quinn to me, soldier…. Now go and lock down the entire asylum and report to me after that…."

Fright ordered as the squad of soldiers moved on after that, Fright looked up to look at a helicopter as they began to drop of soldiers, the most of his APCs were in Gotham helping to deal with Joker's army.

"This is going to be in a long, long night it seems…. Great…"

Fright muttered before he walked away, he turned to see a swarm of bats fly by, he knew who to go after.

He would go after Ghoul first, the man helped Joker make his chemicals, he would know something on Joker's location and all that.

"Guess me and Ghoul have something to talk about… And I have to hunt the freakshow down… I hope Batman is having a better time then I am right now…"

He stated as he walked through the doorway and into the asylum.

He turned and saw an explosion happen somewhere in the prison and he sighed, more work for him to clean up.

"Batman, I'm tracking down Ghoul, tell me when you find Joker, I'll go after Joker when you find him..."

Fright Night said over the comms before he drew his pistols and began to walk further into the prison, he laughed.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was just Fright talking… I don't have many ideas. Yes, this is the last chapter for now, I wouldn't be able to update this story without ideas and I don't really have time to write more chapters… So, until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I have a few more stories coming soon.**


End file.
